Blue Wind
by Kiyuchire
Summary: Kenapa? Kenapa kau berbicara seperti itu? Ketika aku tidak berkata sepatah pun.. Prequel Good-byedays. RnR?


Sebelum memulai FIC ini, aku ingin Mengumumkan sesuatu tentang KuroPika Week Festival yang jatuh pada 22 Januari - 29 Januari. Karena itu, jangan lupa bantu memeriahkannya ya! ;)

Satu orang yang saya anggap bertanggung jawab sekaligus menawarkan diri : whitypearl-san saya harap mau membantu saya ya menjadi panitia X3

Selain itu saya membutuhkan 3 orang panitia lagi untuk menemani saya di event ini.

Silakan datang ke grup FB Hunter X Hunter Community kalau tertarik!

Maaf sejauh ini aku ngomong butuh panitia tapi tak kunjung kutentukan karena bingung nentuinnya ._.

Karena itu yang yakin bisa PM saya aja ya! TAPI HARUS BERTANGGUNG JAWAB KARENA EVENT INI RENCANANYA DI ADAKAN SETIAP TAHUN!

oke deh, informasi dari saya selesai :)

.

.

.

Fic ini terinspirasi dari lagu berjudul **Blue Wind **oleh **Yoshioka Yui **dan di buat cerita gila oleh author gila ini.

Sudah pernah membaca fic ku yang berjudul Good-bye days? anggap saja ini prekuelnya :)

Karena itu, ada baiknya sambil membaca fic ini, kalian mendengar lagunya :)

Walau mungkin akan rada gak nyambung sih (gubraaggg)

_Just enjoy _:)

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Hunter X Hunter © Yoshihiro Togashi Senpai**

**.**

**Blue Wind © Yui Yoshioka-nee-chan**

**.**

**Story © Kiyui Tsukiyoshi**

**.**

**Don't Like?**

**.**

**Don't Read!**

**.**

**Silakan tekan tanda X di pojok kanan atas**

**.**

**Jadi, Flame not allowed! I've warning you before!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Seorang gadis berambut pirang pendek dengan seragam SMA Hunter High School berlari dan langkahnya terhenti di halaman belakang. Angin sepoi-sepoi mulai membelai lembut rambut pendeknya yang sangat halus. Tapi penampilannya yang rapi dan parasnya yang cantik itu rusak karena keringat terus mengucur dari keningnya, yaa... Tidak sepenuhnya rusak karena bagaimanapun dia adalah gadis yang manis.

BYURRRR!

Tiba-tiba sejumlah air dengan volume cukup besar pun mulai tumpah ke tubuh gadis itu hingga tubuhnya menjadi basah kuyub.

"ah! Gomen Kuruta-san! Aku tak melihat kau di sana!" ucap sebuah suara dan akhirnya Kurapikapun mendongak ke atas tempat suara itu berasal. Sosok seorang gadis berambut pinkpun muncul dari balik jendela dengan memegang ember yang sepertinya tadi berisi air, dan air itu sekarang sudah pergi dari ember itu ke tempat yang tidak seharusnya.

"Tapi kau sangat pantas dengan penampilan kotor itu" ucap gadis itu sambil terkekeh kecil dengan nada yang terdengar sangat puas. Kurapika Kuruta -Nama gadis yang di siram- hanya menundukkan kepala untuk menyembunyikan wajahnya yang hampir menangis.

Menyebalkan... Murid-murid disini semuanya menyebalkan... Tuhan benar-benar tak adil... Padahal hanya karena membenci musik kenapa harus bernasib seperti ini?

Ucap Gadis itu dalam hati sambil merutuki dirinya sesekali. Ia benar-benar tak mengerti, apa salahnya hingga ia bisa di bully seperti ini? Apa ada yang salah? Apa lucunya jikalau Kurapika memang membenci musik yang notabene penyebab kematian kakaknya itu? Apa ada yang salah?

Tuhan benar-benar konyol dalam membuat jalan kehidupan ini...

_**xXx**_

**_Naze? Anata wa sonna fuu ni katarun darou?_**

**_Damatteru konna atashi ni..._**

_**oOo**_

**_Kenapa? Kenapa kau berbicara seperti itu?_**

**_Ketika aku tidak berkata sepatah pun.._**

_**xXx**_

Kurapika hanya menggigit bibir bawahnya. Ingin sekali rasanya ia berteriak dan melawan, tapi rasanya ia tidak bisa... Ia takut...

"Hey! Apa ada hal berguna lainnya yang bisa kalian lakukan?" ucap sebuah suara berat yang membuat Kurapika mendongakkan kepalanya. Iapun melihat sosok pria berambut hitam sedang mendongak ke atas dengan tatapan marah kepada sosok gadis yang mulai menghentikan tawanya ke ekspresi takut. Sosok yang ia kenal beberapa hari belakangan ini...

"ah! Lucifer-san! Aku tak sengaja! sungguh!" ucap gadis itu sebelum memutar kepalanya meninggalkan tempat sehingga rambut pinknya bergoyang mengikuti arah geraknya.

"Dasar gadis tidak tahu malu..." Ucap pria yang di panggil Lucifer itu sebelum ia memutar kepalanya untuk melihat keadaan Kurapika.

"Hey, Kuruta-san... Kau tak apa, 'kan?" Tanya pria itu mulai berjalan dan mendekati Kurapika yang masih basah kuyub.

_**xXx**_

**_Kibou datte kitto anata yori tsuyoku motteru_**

**_Kotoba ni wa dekinai_**

_**oOo**_

**_Harapanku tentunya lebih kuat darimu_**

**_Tapi aku tidak bisa menuangkannya dalam kata-kata_**

_**xXx**_

Tubuh Kurapikapun bergetar hebat, kakinya yang ikut bergetarpun mulai melemas sehingga tak kuat menahan berat tubuh Kurapika dan Kurapikapun jatuh tersujud. Perlahan Kurapika mulai memeluk tubuhnya untuk menenangkan dirinya. Walau hasilnya percuma karena Kurapika tetap bergetar hebat.

'Bodoh... Kenapa aku tidak bisa menghadapi hal macam ini sendirian?' Batin Kurapika menyalahkan dirinya yang lemah karena terus menerus di tolong oleh Kuroro Lucifer -orang yang menolongnya tadi-

Ia terus menerus merutuki dirinya sendiri yang lemah. Ia tentu ingin kuat, tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Ia bahkan tak sanggup dan takut menghadapi orang-orang yang membullynya. Andai saja di dunia ini tidak pernah ada musik yang membuatnya kini di benci oleh satu sekolahan... Andai saja Tuhan itu tidak merencanakan takdir Kurapika yang tiba-tiba terpilih mewakili sekolah untuk bernyanyi... Andai saja... Andai saja...

_**xXx**_

_**Nagusame ni kite iru tsumori na no kana?...arigato**_

_**oOo**_

**_Apakah kau datang untuk menyemangatiku?...Terima kasih_**

_**xXx**_

Mata Kurapika-pun terbuka ketika ia merasakan tubuhnya tiba-tiba terselimuti oleh selembar kain. Refleks ia langsung mendongakkan kepala untuk mencari tahu apa kain itu dan siapa yang membungkus tubuhnya.

"Nanti kau bisa kedinginan... Ayo kita ke UKS... Kita ijin saja karena sepertinya pelajaran pertama sudah di mulai" Ucap Kuroro seraya tersenyum simpul menarik tangan Kurapika menuju UKS. Kurapikapun menatap punggung tangannya yang sedang di tarik oleh Kuroro itu.

"terimakasih..." Gumam Kurapika kecil dan tak terdengar Kuroro. Kurapika tahu, Kuroro -seniornya yang berada di kelas 3 saat ini sementara Kurapika kelas 2- melakukan semua ini karena kasihan dan ingin menyemangati Kurapika. Terkadang Kurapika jadi merasa tidak enak mengingat Kuroro jadi selalu membelanya. Padahal Kuroro itu termasuk anak yang populer dan baik kalau di ibaratkan seperti bunga matahari. Kenapa ia mau menolong rumput liar seperti Kurapika?

_**xXx**_

_**You anata ga itta jooku hitotsu mo waraenakatta**_

_**You demo yasashikatta anata no koto ga wakatta**_

_**oOo**_

**_Kau, aku tidak bisa tertawa mendengar satupun leluconmu_**

**_Kau, tapi aku tau kau melakukannya hanya untuk menghiburku_**

_**xXx**_

"Hey... Kau tahu Kurapika?" ucap Kuroro memulai percakapan ketika terjadi keheningan di dalam UKS. Kurapika yang baru memasuki UKS itupun mendongakkan kepalanya yang tadi sempat ia tundukkan.

"Katanya, di sekolah ini ada penjaganya loh, jadi kalau orang yang di bully itu malah di berkati oleh penjaga itu" ucap Kuroro sambil terkekeh kecil. Kurapika hanya terdiam, ia tahu Kuroro sedang berusaha membuat lelucon seperti biasanya. Tapi ia tidak bisa tertawa mendengar satupun leluconnya. Tapi ia tahu, Kuroro melakukan semua itu karena ingin menghibur Kurapika, itu sebabnya Kurapikapun tersenyum tipis menghargainya.

_**xXx**_

_**Hatsumeika wa eraihito da to oshierareta**_

_**Doryoku suru mono wo umidasu**_

_**oOo**_

_**Aku diajari bahwa penemu adalah orang-orang yang penting**_

**Mereka membuat benda-benda yang dapat membantu kita**

**xXx**

"Kau lepas bajumu, pakai saja dulu jasku. Tenanglah... Aku tak akan mengintip... Aku hanya ingin mengeringkan bajumu itu... Nanti kau masuk angin..." Ucap Kuroro seraya mulai membalikkan tubuhnya. Kurapikapun menurut dan melepas jasnya dan seragamnya yang basah. Kurapikapun menutupi tubuhnya yang hanya terbalut pakaian dalam (yang untungnya tak ikut basah juga) itu dengan jas yang di pinjamkan Kuroro. Kemudian ia mencoel-coel sedikit pundak Kuroro dan memberikan jas serta seragamnya itu.

Kuroropun mengambil baju Kurapika dan mulai meraih hairdrier di dekatnya. Ia mulai menyalakan hair drier itu dan mengarahkannya ke baju dan jas Kurapika dengan suhu paling tinggi agar baju dan jas Kurapika cepat kering.

"Untung saja ada penemu hairdrier ini ya! Haha!" ucap Kuroro tertawa seraya mengulurkan baju dan jas Kurapika ke Kurapika kemudian membelakangi Kurapika lagi agar Kurapika bisa menggunakan baju dan jasnya lagi. Kurapikapun meraihnya dan tersenyum tipis mendengar pendapat Kuroro itu.

_**xXx**_

_**Demo sore ni muragatte yuku hitotachi koso**_

_**Kashikokute nagaiki da**_

_**Kuyashikute naitari suru no mo chigau...kaze no naka**_

_**oOo**_

_**Tetapi sesungguhnya kerumunan orang-orang itu**_

_**Yang pintar dan akan menjalani hidup yang panjang**_

_**Bahkan menangisi air mata penyesalan itu berbeda...dalam angin**_

**_xXx_**

"Mungkin kau benar..." Ucap Kurapika usai memakai pakaiannya lagi dan mengembalikan jas Kuroro. Kuroropun tersenyum tipis karena akhirnya Kurapika mau angkat bicara. Sungguh kejadian langka mengingat Kurapika gadis yang sangat tertutup.

"Tapi mereka melakukan hal itu agar bisa hidup... Bahkan terkadang mereka akan menangis karena terkadang mereka merasa menyesal..." Ucap Kurapika dengan nada kecil dan nada yang mengatakan seolah-olah dia mengerti perasaan orang-orang pencipta itu.

"Inilah hidup yang di gariskan oleh Tuhan... Siapa yang kuat dialah yang bisa bertahan..." lanjut Kurapika lagi mulai berdiri dari tempat duduknya dan tertunduk.

"Tuhan itu kejam..."

_**xXx**_

_**You anata ga itta kamisama wa kitto miteru yo tte**_

**_You hajimete waraeta motto ki no kiita koto itte yo_**

**_oOo_**

_**Kau, kau bilang Tuhan pastilah melihat kita**_

_**Kau, dan aku tersenyum untuk pertama kali, katakan kata-kata bijak seperti itu lagi**_

_**xXx**_

Wajah Kuroropun langsung berubah masam mendengar kalimat yang terlontar di bibir merah Kurapika. Iapun langsung melangkahkan kakinya ke arah kursi yang berada di dekat Kurapika.

"Kau salah Kurapika..." ucap Kuroro seraya duduk di kursi itu diikuti Kurapika yang mendudukkan dirinya di sisi ranjang lagi seolah ia melakukan itu untuk menantikan kelanjutan kalimat Kuroro.

"Tuhan selalu melihat kita..." lanjutnya diikuti tawa singkat oleh Kuroro. Kurapikapun mengangkat sedikit ujung bibirnya. Entah sudah berapa kali Kuroro mengatakan hal itu. Biasanya Kurapika tidak terlalu terpengaruh, tapi entah mengapa ia jadi merasa kata-kata itu cukup bijak..

"Ternyata kau bisa tersenyum ikhlas juga ya!" Tawa Kuroro yang membuat Kurapika mengalihkan pandangannya karena malu. Kurapikapun melirik sedikit Kuroro dengan sudut matanya, ia melihat Kuroro sedang memegang perutnya dan tertawa hingga terbungkuk-bungkuk. Kurapikapun tersenyum kecil melihat tingkah konyol Kuroro yang selalu berhasil menghiburnya.

"Oh iya Kurapika" panggil Kuroro yang membuat Kurapika memutar kepalanya lagi untuk menatap Kuroro.

_**xXx**_

_**Hajimete tsukutta uta**_

_**Tokidoki hitori kuchizusamu**_

**_oOo_**

**_Terkadang aku bernyanyi_**

_**Lagu pertama yang kutulis, sendirian**_

_**xXx**_

"Lagu yang kau mainkan di gladi resik kemarin itu ciptaanmu , 'kan? mau kau nyanyikan untukku?" ucap Kuroro yang membuat Kurapika jadi merasa sedikit ogah-ogahan. Kurapika sangat membenci musik termasuk bernyanyi, tapi tak bisa di pungkiri jikalau suara Kurapika memang cukup merdu, ah tidak! Justru bisa di bilang SANGAT!

"Ayolah... kumohon... kali ini saja" ucap Kuroro ketika menyadari arti tatapan tak sukanya Kurapika. Kurapikapun menghela nafas, entah sejak kapan ia tidak bisa berkata tidak pada pria yang di depannya ini.

Kurapikapun mulai menarik nafas dan memejamkan matanya. Lirik demi lirik mulai ia lantunkan dengan bibir merahnya membentuk sebuah melodi yang indah. Ia nampak sangat menikmati permainan musiknya, tidak akan ada orang yang menyangka jikalau gadis itu adalah pembenci musik.

_**xXx**_

_**Wasuresou ni nattara**_

**_Ano hi no atashi wo sagasu no_**

_**Datte tadoritsukitai basho wa**_

_**...Kawaranai**_

**_oOo_**

**_Jika aku mulai melupakan_**

**_Aku mencari aku yang saat itu_**

**_Tetapi tempat yang ingin kudatangi_**

_**Belum berubah**_

_**xXx**_

Potongan demi potongan memori terputar di otaknya, lagu yang sedang ia mainkan itu sukses membuatnya bernostalgia. Iapun menarik sedikit ujung bibirnya di tengah-tengah bibirnya bergerak. Lagu yang merupakan ciptaan dia dan kakaknya membuat Kurapika melihat bayangan kakaknya saat itu.

Entah sudah berapa lama kakaknya yang terpaut lebih tua 6 tahun itu meninggal karena hal sepele berhubungan musik. Padahal Kurapika dan kakaknya begitu dekat. Semenjak itu, Kurapika membenci musik, sangat benci.

Kurapikapun membuka matanya perlahan-lahan ketika lirik terakhir sudah selesai ia lantunkan. Bersamaan dengan hal itu, Kuroro memberikan tepukan tangan kecil.

"Suaramu sangat bagus sekali... Pantas kau terpilih mewakili sekolah ini..." Ucap Kuroro seraya tersenyum.

"ah! sudah jam pelajaran kedua, aku duluan ya! Aku ada ulangan Bahasa Jepang" lanjutnya lagi ketika melihat jam dinding ruangan itu seraya bangun dari tempat duduknya. Kurapikapun tersenyum tipis seolah mengijinkan kepergian Kuroro.

Kurapikapun bangun dari tempat duduknya ketika suara pintu tertutup terdengar. Ia berjalan kecil menuju pintu yang tertutup itu untuk keluar.

Iapun tersenyum tipis mengingat kalimat Kuroro yang selalu mengatakan tentang Tuhan. 'Mungkin aku akan mencoba percaya tentang yang dia katakan tentang Tuhan' ucap batinnya diikuti langkahnya meninggalkan ruangan itu.

**'Dan juga... Sepertinya aku mulai tidak terlalu membenci musik lagi...'**

_**xXx**_

_**You anata ga itta kamisama no hanashi mo ima wa**_

_**You shinjite miru yo utau koto shika dekinai mou daijoubu yo**_

**_Atashi rashiku ikite iyou_**

**_oOo_**

**_Kau, meskipun sekarang aku akan mencoba dan percaya apa yang kaukatakan tentang Tuhan_**

**_Kau, yang bisa kulakukan hanyalah menyanyi, tidak apa-apa sekarang_**

_**Aku akan menjalani hidup dengan caraku sendiri**_

_**xXx**_

* * *

><p><strong>AN :** selesai! yosh! hahaha! Sekali lagi MAAF YA MULAI ANEH BELAKANGNYA DX mendadak ilang feel karena keluargaku nyalain TV keras keras :( Maklum, bentar lagi 49 days udah mau tamat! DX *plakk!

ngomong-ngomong ini ada timelinenya loh ama ficku yang sudah kupublish dan belum ku publish.

Blue wind (secret) (secret) Goodbye days (secret)

dirahasiakan karena 3 fic mendatang juga songfic, entar kan ketawan kalau aku kasih tahu judulnya sekarang XD

**Review disini YA!  
>V<br>V  
>V<br>V **


End file.
